


A Crazy Birthday

by RosaMacchio



Series: One-Shot Daniel LaRusso [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Daniel LaRusso Pov, Daniel LaRusso needs a hug, Daniel sad, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gagged Daniel, Happy Birthday Daniel LaRusso, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Self Esteem, Some Humor, Surprise Party, both Daniel and the author are sad, focused on cobra kai season 1, lawrusso, naughty johnny, possibly has Au the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: It's Daniel's birthday, but nothing goes as expected.  Things get a little crazy for example a gagged Daniel and a mischievous Johnny, however they have gone uphill since then.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso (past), Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, DanielLarusso/Amanda LaRusso (past)
Series: One-Shot Daniel LaRusso [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174421
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	A Crazy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> first of all I want to thank Wolf Spirit for helping me correct the fic you are the best
> 
> And if I come with another birthday fic but this fic was the third fic that I wrote about Cobra Kai and it is focused on the first season of the series I hope you like it, I also uploaded it today because it is my birthday and I wanted to share it with you

I was having a really horrible day. Completely, absolutely and totally horrible, precisely on my birthday. No, I am not exaggerating. I find myself gagged with duct tape and tied in the back of the car, being kidnapped by _my husband, damn it_.  
  
The moment he unties me, I swear I'm going to kill him.  
  
**Flashback**  
_  
It all started when I woke up, somewhat disoriented for not seeing Johnny around me hugging me like every morning. He and I always woke up together so his absence surprised me. God, I still can't believe Johnny Lawrence is my husband. We've been married for eight years and I really can't believe I'm married to the boy who made my life out of squares in our teens.  
  
He was always bothering me, until one day he confessed to me that he loved me and that he did those things it was because he had feelings for me and he did not want his friends to realize his feelings for another boy, and that is why he treated me so badly until he tournament, when I beat him and he got rid of Kreese. One day after that, Johnny came to my house, apologizing again for the pain he caused me, whether it be from throwing me off a cliff, hitting me with his friends, or ultimately hurting my injured knee. I was able to forgive him as I had feelings for him too, and we've been together ever since.  
  
Until we had to separate for thirty years since Johnny had to go to college in New York and I went to college from here, in California, since my mom had another new job that paid her well.  
  
Although we promised to speak every day but it was not the same and that made me feel sadness in the bottom of my heart.  
  
And one day Johnny didn't answer me again and that made my heart break into a thousand pieces, realizing that Johnny no longer felt the same way about me. I thought that's why he changed his phone number.  
  
During all these years that we were apart, I married Amanda and we had Sam and Anthony. For seventeen years I lived in a marriage that was not happy because every day I thought of Johnny.  
  
Until one day he appeared on LaRusso Auto. I came to life when I saw that Johnny came into my work by a car and I couldn't help but go up to him and hug him. Johnny just looked at me confused, until he suddenly recognized me and kissed me in the middle of my work not caring if even Amanda saw us.  
_

_That day I told the truth to Amanda and my children, that I was bisexual and that it was wonderful what I had with Amanda, but I could no longer fool everyone._

_And although they were hurt to know my truth, they took it with complete calm and accepted me, especially Amanda, who surprised me when I saw her smiling at me while she told me that she knew that I was not happy with her, and that she had noticed it after the birth of Anthony but said nothing to save our children from going through a divorce from their parents when they were still so young.  
  
After that, Amanda and I got divorced, and I went to live in Miyagi-Do. Once the divorce papers were signed, Johnny and I were able to begin an official relationship. Not before Johnny will tell me that he was married and that he had a son named Robby whom he sometimes saw and whom he wanted me to meet. We were quite surprised when we found out that Robby and I actually already knew each other because he was the guy I had been teaching karate to for some time._

_After that, Johnny took me on dates. We went to the park, to the movies, to restaurants ... And when he spent a month dating on the beach, Johnny asked me to marry him. And I, with a huge smile and tears in my eyes, of course I accepted, kissing him passionately to prove it. We ended up making love on the beach._

_And now we were married and our children were getting along wonderfully and my whole life was perfect._

_Until now, of course, that I woke up alone in bed. I thought Johnny would be with me to wish me a happy birthday and he wasn't. Then I went to see my kids and Robby and there was no sign of them either. I felt a little sad about that, but finally I just went for a shower.  
_

_I did not understand where they could all have gone, today is Saturday and there are almost never classes, either in my dojo or in Cobra Kai, and this weekend I had to spend it with Sam and Anthony, and they are not there either. I hope nothing bad happened to them. I sigh sadly when I realize that they would not be on my birthday.  
_

_I know I shouldn't get depressed like that because technically it's just a normal day, but it means something to me and I just… I was hoping to have you here, by my side._

_I get out of bathing and quickly I am going to get dressed I put on a black pants and a blue shirt, I was not going to go out anyway I was going to spend it in my room, I lie on the bed and look at the ceiling waiting for Johnny to arrive._

_I don't know how long I was thinking about it, until I hear a strange noise in the room and my instinct alerts me to go see who has entered the dojo. I stand up and head toward the entrance, but I don't see anyone. How strange, I'm sure I heard ...  
  
At that moment I feel like, suddenly, someone starts to fight me, I dodge the blow and I find myself face to face with a person wearing a ski mask. You can only see his eyes, but because of the sun that gives them I can't even recognize them. He fought him, but he's tough, like he already knows my every move.  
  
That revelation makes me look at the subject more closely. This person knows karate… Maybe… No, it can't be, why would Johnny try to fight me with a damn balaclava on?  
  
In a distraction he kicks my good knee knocking me to the ground. I lose my breath when I feel the person climb on top of me and pin my hands behind my back with handcuffs. I fight uselessly when I feel him closing them on my wrists. I gasp in surprise at how quickly he pinned me down.  
  
“Who do you think you are to come here and tie me up? You don't know who you're getting into… mmmphhh ”I couldn't finish my sentence as he gagged me with duct tape around my mouth up to my neck. The only thing I can do is glare at him, especially now that I noticed that those eyes were Johnny's. Only he has those blue eyes, the most beautiful I have ever seen and what the hell is he doing?  
_

_"Oh sure I know, LaRusso, but you won't be able to do anything against me now that I have you tied up and gagged," Johnny said, taking off his ski mask and grinning at me maliciously._

_"Mmmphhh," he groaned in frustration, struggling with my bonds.  
  
Suddenly, he pulled a black bandage out of his pocket.  
  
"Oh easy, LaRusso, I won't hurt you love, I'm just going to take you somewhere that you will like" he said, placing a kiss on my gagged mouth and putting the blindfold on my eyes. The last thing I see is his stupid smile, and then everything is dark.  
  
I immediately notice how his arms lift me up in the bridal style and gently take me to where his car is supposed to be. He leaves me in the back seat and gently kisses my forehead.  
  
“You will see that you are going to love it, Daniel, so you can rest easy love. And I'm sorry for… you know… gagging and tying you up, but knowing your anxiety from talking so much and moving frantically I had no choice but to immobilize you. I hope you understand, ”he said, and then closed the door, got into the driver's seat and started the car for who knows where.  
  
All I do is moan into my gag and fight the handcuffs until I'm exhausted, wanting Johnny to tell me what the hell this is supposed to mean.  
  
**End Flashback**_

Well, here I am being kidnapped by my husband, I don't know where I just know that when he unties me I'm going to take revenge, I won't forgive him easily.  
  
I listen as he plays music from the eighties to muffle my muffled moans, and if I didn't have the blindfold I would glare at him.  
  
"Now, I know you'll be mad at me for doing this to you, Daniel, but it's for your own good," he told me after a while of silence. Meanwhile, I keep fighting with my bonds.  
  
"Mmmphhh" I groaned, my words muffled by the gag. I finally stopped struggling, tired and just wishing this damn day of hell is over now.  
  
“I know, Daniel, but you'll see that I'm going to surprise you so much. You'll see, love. Rest, in a short time we will arrive ”he tried to reassure me as if he were reading my mind.  
  
I chose to relax in the seat, defeated and knowing that it all depends on the next few minutes.  
  
I don't know how long it was until the car finally stopped. Johnny immediately got out of the car and carefully pulled me out of him. I don't know where he was taking me. He made me stand up suddenly and began to gently remove my restraints. When I see what is in front of me I almost faint.  
  
I was in Cobra Kai, or should I say Miyagi Do Kai. I could not believe what I was seeing. Johnny changed the name of the dojo! Inside were banners, balloons, a large chocolate cake on a table, and a huge sign that read Happy Birthday Daniel. My children and my friends are there too, smiling at me.  
  
"Happy Birthday Daniel!" They all said and I was amazed, I couldn't believe he was throwing me a surprise party, to tell the truth since Johnny left I no longer celebrated my birthday but now I'm sure that from now on the birthday celebrations would be renewed.  
  
"You did all this for me, Johnny ..." I commented in a broken voice. I had not realized that he was crying until I felt his fingers wiping my tears and see his smile dedicated to me.  
  
"Of course, if Daniel did it because I love you and you deserve to celebrate your birthday, perhaps you thought we were going to forget it," he commented. I can't help but see that he discovered what he feared the most: That no one will remember this special day for me.  
  
"Yes, I woke up scared to not see you or our children, and I thought they had forgotten my birthday" I confessed with cheeks still red. Johnny hugs me and gives me a short but sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
“We would never forget your birthday LaRusso, never. We just wanted to surprise you, ”he replied. For my part, I smiled even more and more at the name of the dojo.  
  
"Well you did it Lawrence especially the name of the dojo I never thought you would remove the Cobra" I mentioned curious, and now he is the one blushing.  
  
“It's just that I want both your dojo and mine to come together now, we would be an invincible team with Miguel and Robby with us. Nobody will stop us. What do you say, Daniel?" He asked him with some nervousness.  
  
He smiled and kissed him softly.  
  
“Of course, John, it's what I love the most. Working together as a team is the best gift you have ever given me. Although… do you know what my perfect gift is? To have you as my husband ”I affirmed with confidence.  
  
Johnny brought his hands to my waist, pulling me to his chest. His smile widens on my face. He's smiling too, bringing his lips closer to mine.  
  
"I love you, Daniel LaRusso" he whispered, about to kiss me.  
  
"I love you too Johnny Lawrence" and with that we kissed, listening to the celebratory cries of my friends and theirs when they saw the scene. "Happy Birthday Daniel"  
  
It is certainly one of my best birthdays. I have my children and especially the blond boy who stole my heart since I first saw him on the beach, Johnny Lawrence.  
  
This is definitely an unforgettable birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking your time to read this fic and the others thank you


End file.
